Beneath The Smile
by Leathepyromaniac
Summary: {Phichit X Yuuri As this ship needs more appreciation} Have you ever had to watch someone you love dearly, get on a plane and leave ? Have you ever had to watch them be full of anxiety and worry all the time that your chest hurt and you just wanted it all to go away ? Have you ? Well, he as for sure, and every cell in his body wanted him back.


He didn't know why, but even if he never did to anyone else, he always surprised him. Every time he fell, he always got straight back up. He loved him for that. He had next to no confidence in himself yet he always refused to have a breakdown in the middle of a routine. He was always surprised by that.

Even if the whole world hated him, he would refuse to hate this magnificent person who refused to give up even though he was about to fall apart completely.

That was why he loved him.

The first time they had met, Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont were at an ice rink, practicing for the upcoming competitions. Celestino had brought the Japanese boy in and introduced them, though Yuuri just looked like he wanted to run out and hide under a table. Even if he didn't have many social skills, Phichit had to admit that he was cute...

...so of course he accidentally said it out loud.

Yuuri's face immediately went bright red, brighter then the sun, while their coach just burst out laughing and said that he had a feeling the two of them would get along very well.

As soon as the coach had left them alone, Phichit had to speak up.

"Aha, sorry about that... But it's true, you know !" Phichit chuckled and smiled while slinging an arm around Yuuri's neck. He then did what he always did. "Selfie with the new guy ?"

"U-uh, I-uh...sure..." The Japanese man looked into the camera with a small smile and allowed Phichit to take the picture, who was grinning happily and captioned the picture in Instagram 'First selfie with the cute new guy !' He was about to tag the Japanese guy when he realised he didn't know they guy's name or Instagram.

"Wait ! What's your name ? And your Instagram ?" Phichit was pretty sure that coach had told him but of course he was distracted by the adorable spluttering mess in front of him.

"..." Too quiet to hear, Phichit gave a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, what did you say..?"

"Katsuki Yuuri..." Such a cute name... But was Katsuki his first or last name...? He wasn't sure...

"So is Katsuki your first name or..?" He had to ask before he embarrassed the poor boy.

The Japanese boy looked slightly alarmed, thinking he had made a mistake. "Oh ! Sorry my mistake... I-in Japan, we usually say our last names before our first so..."

Phichit nodded in understanding before giving a quick smile and tagging Yuuri's Instagram once it was given. "Okay, Yuuri Katsuki ! I am officially stalking your Instagram and giving you an official welcome to the US !"

"Thanks... Um, if you don't mind me asking... What is your name...?" Yuuri was shy, yes, he really was, and Phichit knew he was going to take a while for him to come out of his shell. Like a caterpillar into a butterfly. Just give him time.

"Me ? Oh, I'm Phichit Churlanont, I'm from Thailand !" He put his hands together in a praying motion and bowed slightly, in respect and manners. He had only just met the guy after all. "Hey, do you want to practice...?"

They might as well do something productive.

"If you want..." Yuuri said looking at the ground, unable to give a straight answer.

"Yuuri... I'm asking you... If you don't want to, that's absolutely fine with me, we can go and eat... And have our first date already !" Phichit couldn't help but chuckle as soon as he saw Yuuri perk up and turn into a spluttering mess.

"Nonono ! It's okay ! We can practice !" Phichit gave a chuckle and a sigh at that. He thought that this whole ordeal was adorable.

But he also couldn't help but pout.

"Aw, man, I was hoping we could go on a date." His short deadpanned moment was quickly replaced with a bright smile. "But that means I can see what your skating is like and how amazing you are !"

And once again, Yuuri was a spluttering mess and practically a puddle of the floor.

"I-I'm not that good compared to other people..." Yuuri said with a small smile looking at the ground. "I've never been good in competitions either..."

"Hmm... Really...? Well I've got a felling that your going to do well one day !" Phichit praised, hoping his words would give the guy a little more confidence. "What can you do ?"

Looking at the ground, trying to think, Yuuri didn't look up just kept on staring at the ground. "Uh, nothing much... Just a few jumps and one or two quads... My main thing is presentation..."

The Thai Man smiled and nodded. "Okay ! You think you can show me ?"

After a few seconds, the Japanese man nodded. "Okay..."

They both sat on the benches that surrounded the rink for when spectators came by to watch, there wasn't really that many people that came to watch Figure Skating in Detroit, since it wasn't very popular, but come the time of the Grand Pre Final, a lot more people came to watch.

Doing up their skates, Phichit looked to his left to see Yuuri doing up his skates with slight swear gathering at his forehead. Was this guy really that nervous about showing off ?

"You okay...? You look a little pale..." The Thai spoke up and the Japanese gave a little jolt at the sudden conversation amongst the silence, which was the whole rink apart form skates being dragged across the ice.

"Yeah... I just... I'm not very confident when it comes to performing in front of people." Phichit nodded and looked to the ground with a small smile; this year it was meant to be his senior debut, with him being 3 years younger then Yuuri. He had seen him skate before, but he had never gotten far in the junior division, let alone the senior.

"I see... To be honest, neither am I, but I try to push through that by thinking of things that I like, such as: Hamsters, The King and the skater, my home country... They help me get through the anxiety and fear of loosing." He finished, then perking up at the fact it had slightly sounded like a speech. "Ah, sorry, I'm quite pretentious sometimes..."

"No it's okay... I'll have to try that..." Was the Japanese man's reply.

"So what do you like ?"

If Yuuri was to get through his anxiety, he had to think of the positive things first.

"Uh... Well..." He started but seemed hesitant.

"I won't laugh, that's a promise. Us Thai men keep our promises ! Well, most of the time." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Um, well there's skating, katsudon, Viktor Nikiforov..." Yuuri paused, realising he had just said his idol's name out loud. And of course that was accompanied by a blush.

Phichit just stood there for a few seconds before shrugging once again. "Meh, who doesn't like him ?"

Both boys laughed and shook hands.

"Well before we begin ice skating, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri."

"You too, Phichit."

Yeah, their coach was right, they were going to get along well.


End file.
